


The minor fall, the major lift

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Newt Scamander, M/M, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Werewolf Percival, possessive Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: In other to safe his Nundu's life, Newt has to sacrifice his own freedom. He must remain in New York permanently under the supervision of the very grumpy Director of Magical Security.***This is going to be a different/modern version of Beauty and the Beast. It'll have some elements of the story but not all of them. Anyway, hope you like it!





	1. Lost freedom

Madam Picquery's office is dark when Newt enters, Tina is following him close; he can feel the way she's worrying about him, she's scared and so is he, but not for himself, he fears for Richard.

Richard is his Nundu. The same Richard that tried to protect him.

Newt had arrived New York ten hours ago. He had planned on visiting Tina and give her a copy of his book, but rumors of wizards trafficking with occamy eggs reached his ears and that was how he ended up in that pub. He managed to save the occamys, the problem was he wasn't the only one trying to stop the traffickers. MACUSA's aurors were there and during the fight between the two groups one of the wizards hit his case and Richard got out.

The good thing was the traffickers stopped fighting once they saw the Nundu, believing it was something the aurors had brought. The bad thing was Richard got scared and put himself between Newt and everyone else, trying to protect him. It took him ages to get him in the case again and when he did a very furious Percival Graves ordered him to follow them back to MACUSA.

That was how he met Mr Graves, the real one. Not a very good first impression.

So that's the reason he's in MACUSA, in the president's office.

Percival Graves is walking back and forth in the place, like a man possessed. Picquery, on the other hand, is giving him her most terrifying glare.

He understands their anger, he knows they are afraid of Richard because they don't know anything about magical creatures.

Mr Graves is growling about how he almost compromised the whole investigation.

"That thing was going to kill us," he snarls.

Newt knows he's not very good at talking, even less arguing, to people. But his attitude changes completely if his creatures are involved.

He lifts his chin and looks at Mr Graves in the eye. The auror looks surprised for a second.

"Richard wasn't. He was just protecting himself and me. He didn't attack you."

"It's dangerous, Mr Scamander," Picquery says. "A beast like that can't roam free like that in our country."

"I'll leave," Newt offers, feeling more desperate every passing second.

"It's not as simple as that," Graves tells him, voice cold. "You broke the law. Accept the consequences."

"The creature must be put down," Madam President sighs.

"No!" Newt steps forward, but he's stopped by Tina, her hand grabs his arm.

"Don't make it worse," she whispers. Newt knows she's just trying to help, but she has no idea, she doesn't know Newt will never forgive himself.

"It's the best case scenario, Mr Scamander," Graves continues. "It's that or losing your freedom. So as you see-"

"My freedom."

"Beg your pardon?" The auror looks at him like he's gone crazy.

"If the only thing you need to let Richard live is to put me in a prison cell then do it," he yanks his hand away from Tina's grip.

"Newt, no, please..." She tries to reach him, but he shakes his head.

"You're serious," a pair of dark eyebrows twitch up with curiosity. Graves stares at him for a couple of seconds before adding: "You'll give up your own freedom for a beast that can kill you in the blink of an eye."

"He's not dangerous. They're not. I'm not saying they can't hurt humans, they can and they will if they're provoked. But they can also show kindness and compassion for those close to them. They react out of instinct, they hunt for food and they defend themselves in order to survive. The only creature that does cruel things just for the sake of it is the human, but you know that already, Mr Graves."

He hears Tina gasps behind him and he wonders if he has crossed the line. She has warned him about not to mention anything about Grindelwald, but he needs the Director to understand.

Because Grindelwald was one of those humans. He had not only impersonated Graves, he kept him in a basement, he tortured him and... before they managed to capture him, Grindelwald left him with a werewolf. The auror survived, but the werewolf bit him.

Despite of his condition, Picquery offered to stay at MACUSA as Director of Magical Security, mostly because Graves a powerful and capable auror and they needed him.

According to Tina, the whole thing has been hard and painful for him; people are afraid of him and they're not very subtle about it. He has changed also, he loses his temper more often, avoids company and refuses to accept help.

Being surrounded by people and yet feeling completely alone.

"Yes, I know people can be cruel," Graves concedes and, shockingly, he doesn't look angry. "But still... My priority is to protect the city and if your creatures are-"

"They're not," he interrupts him, because he knows what's going to say. And he understands, he truly does; the Director has a duty to the people that lived there and he knows werewolves become very protective and possessive so it's not a surprise for Newt to see Graves so fierce about the whole situation. "What happened today... It's not gonna happen again."

Graves sighs and looks at Picquery before turning to the magizoologist again.

"I'm not going to put you in a cell," he informs. "But if you want to keep your case with all your creatures you must remain here in New York... permanently. You won't be able to travel again, not even to England. You also have to come to MACUSA every day so I can keep an eye on you and your case."

"If I say yes, you won't hurt Richard?"

"You have my word."

He wouldn't be able to finish his research. He won't visit the places he wants to. But his creatures will be safe.

"I'll do it," he breathes, feeling Tina's hand on his shoulder.

"Newt, don't-"

"This doesn't concern you, auror Goldstein," Graves cuts her off. He approaches the younger wizard. "I'm going to cast the spell that's going to keep your you here, but you must say the words while I do it."

"At least think about it before-"

Graves waves his wand at Tina and the woman is not able to finish what she wants because of the silencing charm that mutes her temporarily.

Newt turns his head to her, but a hand on his chin make him look back at a pair of dark eyes.

"Shall we?"

Newt does exactly as Graves tells him and feels a shiver through his body as the auror's magic reaches him. He doesn't know if it's because of the spell or just the way the Director's magic reacts, but it's like something warm wrapped itself around him.

When it ends, Newt steps back and takes his case in his arms and hugs it like he wants to protect it. He smiles at it because he knows Richard and all of them are safe now. But he's aware that some of them will need to be in their own environments sooner or later with his own kin. He won't be able to take them there, because he's chained to New York now.

He'll think of something, he always does.

The other thing that crosses his mind is the possibility of telling Theseus. No, it's best for the sake of everyone he remains ignorant of it, because Newt knows his brother will be furious and probably will start an international conflict.

Graves takes a step forward and, in automatic response, Newt takes one step back.

The auror looks at him and sighs as he's suddenly very tired.

"Don't cause any more trouble," he says.

"I'll try my best not to," Newt promises.

Graves nods and waves a hand dismissively at both Tina and him.

"You can go now," he tells them. "But I want you here in the morning, are we clear, Mr Scamander?"

"Crystal," Newt replies and pulls the case closer to his chest, without looking at him he turns around and walks towards the door. Tina follows him, takes his hand and squeezes it, he smiles at her. He feels a little bit better knowing she'll be with him all the time.

When they reach the apartment, Queenie is already there waiting for them. And she doesn't need to ask any questions, she just hugs Newt tight.

"It'll be fine," she assures. "We'll help you, maybe Mr Graves will change his mind."

Newt rolls his eyes at her.

Queenie giggles.

"He's not that bad, you know? I've heard some of his thoughts, not all of them because he tries to keep the barriers of his mind up all the time. He's been through a lot."

Newt knows it and under other circumstances he'd love to help him try to adjust to his new life as werewolf, but right now? Newt shakes his head, he's hurt and sad, he's only human and that man just took his freedom away from him.

No, right now he wants to hear nothing more about Percival Graves.

So he excuses himself, declines Queenie's invitation to dinner, leaves the case in his bedroom and gets in without a second thought.

He needs to see his creatures.

It's just when Pickett touches his ear and Dougal puts his arms around his neck that Newt allows himself to cry.

He falls asleep inside his case that night.


	2. Torment

Newt arrives at MACUSA the next morning just as he has promised. Only he doesn't look for Mr Graves, he spends the whole time in Tina's office.

"Sooner or later you'll have to go see him, you know?" Tina says without taking her eyes from the paperwork she has to do.

Newt pretends he hasn't listened to her and keep reading his own notes about the bowtruckles, as he knows exactly what he's doing, Pickett gets out his coat and climbs to his shoulder to see the content of the paper. Newt smiles at him.

They get out of the office hours later, Tina has been desperate for a cup of coffee and Newt hopes he can find a decent tea in MACUSA's cafeteria.

The thing is, Newt has never been lucky, and it seems that day is not going to be different because they both see Graves in the hallway, talking with one of his aurors who's trying very hard not to tremble under his intense gaze.

Newt turns around, hoping the Director hasn't seen him, but just when he takes a step forward, Graves apparates in front of him. And judging by his crossed arms and his glare he's not very happy.

Newt smiles or at least tries to, but the proximity of Graves' body is making him a little bit uncomfortable. He takes a step back, but the wizard takes to foward and their faces end up inches apart. Newt doesn't move, because if he does, his nose will touch the auror's.

"I was wondering if you'll come at all," he grumbles.

"I arrived on time!" Newt protests. "I was with Tina the whole morning."

Oh no, Graves doesn't seem to like that at all. He corners Newt. The magizoologist feels his back pressed against the cold wall he hears a few aurors gasp when Graves presses his palms against the wall.

"Auror Goldstein is not the one that's supposed to keep an eye on you," he reminds him.

"Why not? I mean, it's just obvious that you and I won't get along, so why not let Tina do it instead?" Newt offers.

There's a flash of disappointment in Graves' eyes but it fades away so quickly Newt believes he has imagined it.

Graves frowns at him.

"If I did that, it'd be like a reward for you," he explains. "No, I'm afraid you're stuck with me, Mr Scamander."

"I believe it's the other way around, Mr Graves," Newt giggles, because the situation it's just ridiculous and also 'cause the Director presence makes him feel flustered. But he's not going to admit that.

Instead of getting angrier like Newt expected, Graves blinks at him almost in shock.

"You're not afraid of me," he breathes and looks at Newt like he's gone crazy. "Everybody is afraid of me!"

"Maybe if you were less grumpy all the time they wouldn't be," Newt comments and he knows he has fucked up, because Tina, along with other people, gasps, alarmed.

"Sir, he didn't mean-"

But Graves shuts Tina with a glare and turns back his head towards Newt.

"They're afraid of me because I'm a werewolf," he explains like it's obvious, like he's talking to a three-year-old.

Now it's Newt's turn to frown, but he does it out of confusion, not anger or annoyance.

"Well... that's just ridiculous," he says and he means it. Then, as always, he starts to babble. "I mean the only time a werewolf could be dangerous is during a full moon, but since there's a potion to control the aggressiveness I don't see a problem in that, the majority of people affected by this condition just want to be isolated during the transformation and it's not like the emotional effects produced by said transformation are present in their daily lives, well aside from a little bit of possessiveness and some others but it's not like-"

Newt is cut off by Graves' laughter. The wizard bends almost in half while chuckling and gasping for air. He'd feel offended if it not were for the fact that the other people present were looking at them in shock.

He looks at Tina for help, but she shakes her head, it seems she's as confused as he is.

Graves takes his chin and turns his head around. He's grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course you'd be the only one," he breathes. "I feel like a fool for question it on the first place, I mean... you have a fucking Nundu in your case-"

"Hey! Don't talk about Richard like that!" Newt protests.

Graves rolls his eyes.

"Richard, of course... That thing has a name... What a ridiculous name for-"

"Well I like it more than Percival, it's definitely a better name" he cuts him off, because as Tina would say, he has no sense of self preservation.

"Is it now?" Graves asks, smirking. And Newt instantly misses the grumpy Graves, because this one makes him feel more nervous.

Newt bites his lip, but doesn't say anything else.

"Well, Mr Scamander, I need to go back to work and you have to come with me," Graves takes him by the arm and yanks him towards his office.

***

Newt gets in his case to feed his creatures, but it doesn't take long so he finds himself with nothing to do when he gets out again. He starts to explore Graves' conveniently ignoring the Director's warnings whenever he touches something.

He hears Graves sigh when he starts to take books and open them only to be disappointed after finding out they're just about law in America.

"Why can't you stay still for a second?" Graves huffs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You know what? Why don't you go and bother someone else instead?"

Newt fights the smile on his face and disappears before Graves regrets his decision. He returns to Tina's office.

He tries to do it again the next days, the problem is that it only works twice before Graves figures out what he's doing.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" The auror quirks up an eyebrow and that amused expression returns to his face. "Tormenting me, driving me crazy so I let you go and you can go back to your precious auror Goldstein?"

But just when he mentions Tina, his amusement fades away.

"Well... not this time," Graves grits his teeth.

Only that Newt takes it as a challenge and tries to be as annoying as possible. But when Graves finally snaps he doesn't tell him to go, he waves his hand in his direction.

And that's when Newt feels it; Graves' magic wraps itself around him and it's weirdly careful and tender like it's afraid of hurting him. Then he feels the pull and suddenly he's yanked across the room and when he blinks, he's finds himself sitting on the auror's lap.

"What?" He squeaks, blushing deeply. The hand that grips his waist is not helping at all to ease him. He's so flustered he can't even talk.

"Stay. Still." Graves orders and although he looks irritated there's a spark of amusement in his eyes.

Newt nods and waits for Graves to let him go, but the wizard keeps working as he doesn't have a very flustered magizoologist on his lap.

He tries to stand, but the hand on his waist is keeping him in place.

"Can I go back to the couch?"

Graves hums softly, his dark eyes look up at Newt and he smirks.

"Will you promise to stay in one place?"

Newt frowns fighting back the need to protest. He nods instead.

Graves considers it for a second before reluctantly letting the wizard go.

Newt sits on the couch and crosses his arms. It lastsjust a few seconds before Graves sighs and a bunch of papers come floating towards him.

"You can help me with those while you're here," he says.

And that's how Newt ends up checking the reports of Graves' aurors.

It's really boring, but every now and then he finds something interesting and sometimes he gives his opinion even though Graves doesn't ask for it.

And Graves pretends not to, but he listens to Newt, because he discovers quickly Newt's advice is interesting and it works most of the time.

One day while reading Erik's (because Queenie introduced him to all hers Tina's co-workers and they all seem to like him enough to be on first name basis) report he rises from his sit and leans across Graves' desk to catch his attention.

"What is it, Scamander?" He huffs, irritated.

"I know what's killing these people!" Newt says. "It's maticore's venom! I know the effects very well."

Graves stands up.

"You're saying there's a manticore roaming free on New York killing people?"

Newt tenses and stares at the auror.

"No. Manticores don't attack unless they have a reason for it. I think someone is using the maticore's venom to kill innocent people."

And for the first time Graves doesn't argue with him.

"Fine. I'll go with auror Goldstein, Collins and Abernathy to find them."

"I want to go with you," Newt blurts out, before the wizard walks away.

"No way."

"You'll need me. If they have the manticore I'm the only one who can control it."

Graves opens his mouth and Newt knows what's about to say, that they'll have to kill it, that there's no other way. But Newt keeps staring at him, no, he won't let anyone to kill a creature not when he can do something about it.

Graves must've seen his determination and stubbornness because he sighs almost defeated.

"Alright, you can go. But you have to stay by my side and do as I say, okay?"

Newt nods even though he has his own plans. He has to save the poor manticore.


	3. The jump and the fall

They arrive the place and it's already a complete mess. Because there are not only one, but five wizards and the worst thing is they're desperate. They start attacking them once Abernathy steps a foot inside the building and between two they knock him out. Newt has been controlling himself and following Graves' instructions, walking closely behind the auror.

It seems Graves, Tina and Erik plan on fighting against the other five, because the Director wants Newt to stay and where he is. Graves is so determined, assuring him because of his lack of training he most likely would ruin the whole operation, Newt almost does as he's told.

But that's when he hears it, the pained sound of the manticore and ignoring Graves shouts, he runs inside stunning two wizards with two movements of his wand to reach the manticore that's agonizing in a pool of blood. Newt kneels beside him and forgets about everything else.

And that's the problem, Newt's a very capable auror but he focuses so much on his creatures and when he does he's vulnerable.

That's why the wizard fighting Erik, hex a desk and throws it towards the auror and rushes to Newt. The magizoologist is trying to keep the manticore alive and trying to avoid being stung by it that he doesn't notice the man getting closer, he doesn't even look back when the wizard aims at him with his wand.

But the flash of a magic shield around him, that he sees, he also watches the shield breaking as another, stronger curse hits it and then he gets shoved away, tackled by another body to the ground. The body that recieves the fully impact of the curse.

The creature releases his last breathe and Newt can't focus on the sorrow he feels because his priority now is to take care of the wizard that saved him.

"Mr Graves?" He relaxes when he feels the pulse on his neck, but worries again when he realises the Director is unconscious.

Around them, Tina manages to take care of the rest of the wizards and calls the healers.

"It's going to be fine, Newt," she promises offering the comfort of her hand on his shoulder.

Newt looks down at the dead manticore, a tear escapes his eye and he thinks that no, it can't never be fine. But it can't get worse, right?

***

Newt is with Tina outside the room Mr Graves is being kept. He hasn't woken up yet and Newt's starts to get worried when they both hear a movement inside the room and someone growling.

The two healers storm out of there, both looking pale and scared, when one of them start to explain they need something to calm him down for them to heal him. Tina doesn't look so hopeful.

According to her, Graves has never liked to be under medical care, he feels vulnerable and tired, but he used to stand it. Now though... After Grindelwald everything changed.

"It's also because he's getting used to his new nature," Newt explains them. "Werewolves need something familiar, something they're attached to-"

"Please, Mr Scamander, we need you to calm him," the second healer cut him off. "He won't stay in that bed for too long."

Newt nods; he believes they're asking because of his experience and knowledge in werewolves. And he is shocked when one of them adds: "He was asking about you earlier."

He opens the door, fully aware the healers and Tina are following him close.

Mr Graves looks like he's in pain, he's lying on the bed, staring down at the wound on his chest. But when he turns his head up to Newt, some of that pain seems to fade away.

"Are you okay?" He asks and Newt fights the temptation of rolling his eyes. The man has been hit by a curse and he asks about him.

"Fine, I'm fine," he assures, waving dismissively. "But you... If you don't let these wizards to take care of you, you won't be fine, Mr Graves."

The man growls and Newt is the only one who doesn't flinch away at the sound.

"I don't need this, I just have to go home-" he mumbles, rising from the bed, but he doesn't move too much because there's a gentle hand on his shoulder that pushes him kindly back to bed.

"Do I have to sit on you?" Newt huffs, his arms closed over his chest.

Graves blinks, he actually blinks in shock.

"What?"

"Because I will, if that's what it takes to keep you in this room, to let them help you heal," Newt threatens, ignoring Graves' squeak or the way his cheeks start to turn red. "I'll sit on you."

Graves' eyes quirk up, looking intently at Newt.

"Sit on me?" He gasps.

Newt nods.

"Will you behave? Will you let them help you?"

The auror looks confused and surprised, but he still manages to let out a "yes."

Newt sits on the chair closest to the bed and makes a motion with his hand for Tina and the healers to approach.

Graves allows them to tend his wounds while he keeps his dark eyes on Newt. His eyes roam over his face and Newt can't help but blush under that stare.

The healer with red hair begins to mutter spells over Graves' skin while the other pulls out a potion from his white coat. He's doing great, focusing on the magizoologist and forgetting the tension that comes from the vulnerability of his position... But then... the woman touches his chest and it must hurt him because Graves hisses in pain and growls. Things around him start to float, and Newt knows he's doing wandless magic without even realizing what he's doing. He's aware everything can end pretty bad if he does not do something.

So he approaches him, and leans to take one of his hands in his. He squeezes it gently, reminding him he's safe.

And Graves takes a deep breath and starts to relax. He looks right at Newt, keeping his eyes on him the entire time he's been patched up.

The healers finish quickly and leave their patient with Newt and Tina, Tina who's been looking at his friend like he has just grown another head.

"You did a great job, auror Goldstein. They told me you were the one who stopped them." Graves comments as if he has remembered that she is still there.

"Thanks, Sir."

"No, thank you," he insists. "Now, don't get me wrong. But I'd appreciate if you leave me alone with Mr Scamander?"

Tina agrees and walks out of the room almost immediately.

Newt's sure Graves is angry with him, until he sees his calm and open expression.

"Why are you here?" He breathes, staring at him like he wants to yank the answers from his eyes.

"Well... someone needs to keep an eye on you," Newt offers, chuckling.

"But why you?"

"It's the least I can do," he replies, honest. "You... You jumped in front of me and received most of the impact of the spell that was meant to hit me. It was a stupid thing to do, but it saved me."

Weirdly enough, Graves looks suddenly disappointed.

"So you're here because you're grateful?" The auror asks, irritated.

"Of course I'm grateful!" Newt says, but doesn't know why Graves seems to be annoyed by it.

"You don't need to stay... here," he assures as neutral as possible, but his eyes are full with bitterness.

"But I will anyway," Newt smiles. "You'll see... you'll recover quickly. Besides, it's not like I can leave those innocent wizards with you."

"I suppose you're right," Graves doesn't grin, but the corners of his lips quirk up.

Newt chuckles and sits on the chair again. It doesn't take him too long to realize Graves is observing him intently.

"What is it?" He questions, trying not to look flustered.

"Nothing," the lie is obvious, but he doesn't press more.

The bitterness comes back, Newt can see it clearly all over his face. He wonders if it's related to his condition or just something else.

He wonders if he can help Graves, after all the wizard saved him.

"It's nothing," he repeats and Newt doesn't believe him, but decides not to ask more.


	4. Instinct

It takes three days for Graves to recover completely. And although Newt would like to say everything is as it was before the incident, Graves changes.

He's the same grumpy wizard, he's still a workaholic, but his attitude towards Newt changes and he's not sure if it's a good or a bad sign.

No, he's sure it's bad, it must be. Because Graves constant staring must mean that he still doesn't trust him. That's normal... right? As a Director of Magical Security, Graves cannot take risks, he can't allow himself to make a mistake just because Newt stayed with him in the hospital.

So Newt understands... The only thing that bothers him is Graves trying to be subtle about it, but he can't. There's no point in denying it or keeping it as a secret. Because Newt notices, he actually feels Graves' gaze on him when the auror thinks he's distracted and when Newt turns up his head again, Graves looks away. He usually looks almost embarrassed as he regrets doing it. And that confuses Newt... It wasn't Graves himself who told him his job was to keep an eye on him? Newt knows and accepts it, he doesn't understand why out of the blue he tries to pretend he doesn't.

It's the other signs that help Newt realize what's going on and when he does he feels stupid for not noticing before.

The first one is the first time Graves offers him to bring him lunch... Actually, he doesn't offer, he just kind of drops it next to Newt while the magizoologist is reading a report and mutters a very soft "you're welcome" when Newt smiles and thanks him.

It becomes a routine; every day the Director buys Newt something to eat and sometimes he watches as the wizard takes the first bite and moans. Sometimes he catches Graves staring at him from his desk, face red and eyes wide open. He usually clears his throat and at the papers he's holding as nothing happened.

He also likes to have Newt by his side all the time, and when necessary, he follows the magizoologist everywhere he goes. One day offers him to apparate along a few streets from Tina's apartment (they can't apparate outside because of the muggles). Newt insists he's okay, but Graves tells him New York is a dangerous place for people who are linked to MACUSA.

It's almost like he's worried, but Newt dismisses the thought right away and accepts Graves company.

The others start to notice as well; Queenie, who's normally the one that opens the door invites the auror to have dinner with them, but Graves always refuses, he walks away after giving one last glance in Newt's direction. Queenie closes the door behind them and sometimes she giggles and winks at him.

It's when he stumbles and falls on the hallway one morning, that Newt finds out what's going on.

He's distracted, the Niffler managed to escape and the wizard is following him around all MACUSA trying to catch him and return whatever it is he has robbed, but by trying to do so he stumbles and when he realises what's happening, he's on the floor and his head hurts.

He doesn't notice Graves storming out of his office, nor he sees the wizard approaching until one of the aurors leans towards him and offers him a hand. Newt can't focus very well because of the pain, but he nods and tries to reach out, when Graves appears beside him and bares his teeth at the other auror. Everybody that's watching is so shocked and afraid they take a step back.

Newt feels strong arms wrapping around him before he can even process what'sgoing on and he's lifted and taken to Graves' office.

"How do you feel? Where does it hurt?" Graves asks. He places him on the couch and kneels in front of him.

"The head," Newt mumbles. "But I'm fine, I'll be fine."

Graves caresses the curls that have fallen over his forehead and then proceeds to check out the wound on his head. Newt feels a soft hand close to his ear and knows the moment the auror starts to use wandless magic to heal him.

"Thank you," Newt breathes as soon as the pain goes away. He smiles and Graves grins back at him with a vulnerable look on his face that Newt thinks he's imagining it.

Until Graves sighs and admits: "I was worried."

Newt blinks in confusion, blushing bright red as the other wizard leans and holds him tight. Then Graves nuzzles into the curve of his neck, breathes and relaxes.

Then something clicks inside Newt's head and he start to caress Graves' back.

"How much until the full moon?" He asks in a whisper.

"Two days," it's the pained response that comes from Graves' lips.

"Have you taken your potion yet?"

"Yes."

Everything makes sense; werewolves start to act out of instinct when the full moon approaches. It's normal for them to act more protective and possessive around certain people. Newt knows that kind of behavior is normal, the only thing that puzzles him is why Graves is focusing on him of all people.

Werewolves act like that only around family, very close friends and... lovers.

Is it possible that Graves considers him a friend now? Yes, it is. But it's really hard for Newt to believe something like that.

"Do you want me to stay with you that night?" Newt asks.

Graves looks up and smiles at him like he's some kind of unique rare thing.

"Only you would offer such thing," he mutters almost fondly.

"Does that mean-"

"No." Graves shivers like he's in pain. His grin disappears. "I don't... need you there."

"You won't hurt me," Newt assures, but the look on the auror's face is determined.

"No," he shakes his head.

"Fine," Newt says and watches as the auror relaxes again.

Then Graves blushes; he stares at him like he's suddenly flustered.

"Can I-I hold you again?" He asks, there's uncertainty and fear in his question.

"Of course," Newt smiles calmly; Graves must be so used to people being afraid of him that he's expecting him to flinch and run away as many others before.

But Newt understands what he needs, so he tries to look as calm and content as possible. He allows the other to take him in his arms and because he's prepared, doesn't even move when Graves buries his face in the curve of his neck.

Newt sighs and notices the warm feeling that spreads all over his chest. He doesn't know if part of Graves intention is making him feel protected, but it's working anyway.


	5. Falling apart

It gets worse.

Newt knows the best for Mr Graves is not to fight his instincts; there's just one day for the full moon and even though everyone suggests him to go home and rest the Director is stubborn and he keeps working like nothing is gonna happen. Except that is happening already.

The magizoologist's presence seems to ease him a little so Newt remains in the auror's office and says nothing when he notices Graves following him around.

He also spends the day asking if Newt is comfortable and bringing him food and tea, which is ridiculous because Graves' body has been preparing itself to change and he must be tired and still the only thing he worries about is Newt.

So he accepts the food and eats it in front of him, because it seems that's what Graves wants. And when Newt moans happy and full, Graves looks very pleased with himself.

It reminds him certain type of behavior in his creatures. Of course, it's obvious he needs to read more about werewolves because there's no way this is like those two wampuses he encountered.

When it finds a potential mate, a wampus starts to feed its mate to show it's capable of taking care of the other, it spends all the time around its partner in order provide and give anything the other wants. The wampus is well known for its loyalty and affection towards its mate.

But that's ridiculous, Graves is not a wampus, he's a werewolf. Newt knows that werewolves are protective of their lovers, but also family members.

"Do you need anything else?" Graves ask at the moment, pushing a few curl off Newt's forehead. The magizoologist blushes bright red.

"No... Uhh... It's getting late actually, you should return to your home. You need to rest for tomorrow," Newt blurts out.

Graves sighs, looking defeated and so tired already.

"Fine, but I'll take you to Goldstein's apartment first."

He doesn't only do that. Graves accepts Queenie's invitation to stay a few minutes although he doesn't dinner with them.

His eyes are wide and dark and Newt knows the werewolf is slowly taking control of his mind.

Graves glares at Tina and then at her sister. It's so interesting observe both sister's reaction; Tina shivers and Queenie giggles, amused.

"I won't be able to take care of him while I'm... like that," he says. "So please keep an eye on him... He needs to sleep and eat on time..."

Newt feels his face burning; he knows this is part of Graves' inner wolf talking, but it's really confusing. He decides that maybe is just an excuse for having Tina making sure he doesn't escape.

"We'll take care of him," Queenie assures and the Director nods, grateful.

Then the auror wraps his arms around him and nuzzles at his neck, breathing deeply his scent.

Sure... werewolves are possessive, but Newt doesn't recall any of his books describing them as affectionate? Graves smiles, his eyes are two sparks of bitterness and joy at the same time. He leans in again and rubs their noses together.

A shiver runs through Newt's back and his cheeks are even hotter than before.

Graves sighs and disappears.

***

The truth is that Newt worries over Graves. He can't help but think how much he's suffering during the full moon. He looks up at the sky and suddenly the moon doesn't look so beautiful anymore.

He knows the potion only works on the aggressiveness, not the pain.

The werewolves always have to endure the pain. Every month for the rest of their lives.

He doesn't realize he's crying until Fontaine offers him a handkerchief.

"Thanks."

***

Now he's pissed. It's been a day since full moon and Graves is already back at MACUSA?

He finds out as soon as Queenie, Tina and him step in the building because Madam President herself takes him by the arm and yanks him all the way to Graves' office.

"Please, Mr Scamander, do something before my best auror collapses over his own desk. He's stubborn and he will not listen to anyone."

Newt fighting his own irritation, stop himself from asking why she thinks he can convince the most stubborn and workaholic wizard in the world.

He nods instead and doesn't bother to knock before walking inside.

Picquery's right. The man looks exhausted; he's sitting in front of his desk eyeing the documents in his hands like he doesn't quite know how they got there.

There are shadows under his eyes and his face looks paler than ever.

A soft, vulnerable smile appears on his lips when the auror looks up at Newt.

He rises from his seat, but his movements are slow and judging by the grimace he's making, his whole body must be hurting.

"I was going to look for you an-"

Newt cuts him off by taking his hand.

"You should be in your house, resting," he says.

Graves frowns and shakes his head, but doesn't let go of Newt's hand.

"I'm fine."

"You're not and you'll go back to your house," Newt tells him. He's not asking. "I'll stay with you."

"You will?" There's a hopeful look on the man's face, one that Newt decides not to analyze just now.

"Yes, if you promise to stay in bed."

Graves stares at him with that intense look he's usually giving him every time they meet.

Finally, he nods. Newt's so relieved he doesn't pay attention to the glances everyone is directing at them.

***

There's something heartbreaking about Graves' home; Newt sees the dark colors, the impeccable order and the quiet state of the house and can't sake the feeling of loneliness out of his head.

So he lets Graves guide him to his room and doesn't even flinch when the auror takes him by the wrist and pulls softly as if he's shy about something suddenly.

Graves is laying on the bed already, but he reaches out again.

"Stay with me," he whispers, so vulnerable, so hurt.

"I was going to cook some-"

Graves shakes his head.

"Please."

Newt takes a deep breath and allows the man to yank him over the bed. His cheeks blush when he feels strong arms around him, Newt reminds himself Graves is still affected by his werewolf instincts.

"Don't leave," the auror mutters, closing his eyes.

"I can't, remember?" He blurts out; he wants to joke but it doesn't work out, because Graves' eyes open.

He looks like he's been slapped.

"I'm sorry, Newt." It's the first time he calls him by his given name. "I'm sorry for doing this to you... but I'm weak."

Newt doesn't know what he means by that, but he thinks it's all because the pain and the exhaustion.

He doesn't say it's okay, because it's not, he still wants to go out and travel around the world. He just caresses Graves' hair.

"I'll make it up to you," the auror whispers and Newt doesn't pay too much attention to it because the wizard is half asleep he probably won't remember anything when he wakes up.


	6. Surrender

Newt manages to detach himself from Graves as soon as the man falls asleep, it's a difficult task, because he's stronger and seems reluctant to let him go.

When he finally rises from the bed and notes Graves is still sleeping, Newt decides to go to the kitchen and cook something for the both of them. It's not anything like the things Queenie makes, but at least the spaghetti looks and tastes good.

He's thinking about checking on his creatures when he hears a noise coming from the bedroom and suddenly Percival Graves walks... no, he stroms out of the room and stops cold when his eyes lay on Newt's.

There's a spark of relief on his features, one that he's sure he's not supposed to see.

"You're still here," Graves mutters and looks away almost embarrassed when he realizes he has said it out loud.

"I'm not leaving," Newt assures. "I promised, remember?"

Graves nods. He takes a deep breath before walking towards him and looking up again.

"You don't have to do this, I can take care of myself, Mr Scamander. You can go back to Goldstein if that's what you want."

Newt knows it must be the recent transformation, but Graves looks so vulnerable... maybe it's just the exhaustion from the previous day, but there's something about the way he looks at him.

"I want to stay," he says, sincere.

"You do?"

Newt nods, holding back a giggle, but Graves looks so shocked he can't help it.

"C'mon, let's eat the spaghetti before it gets cold."

***

It's time to feed his creatures, Newt remembers and tells Graves he has to get in his case.

"I would like to help," the auror offers, looking at Newt. "If... you want of course."

Newt considers it for a second; Graves doesn't look like he's trying to make up an excuse to take away his creatures, he looks sincere and somehow nervous about the whole thing. And honestly, despite Newt is very capable of taking care of them himself, help is always appreciated.

"Alright," he smiles and walks towards the wizard. "But since I have had experiences with werewolves before and I know most of the creatures see them as predators, we need to do something first."

Graves is about to ask when the magizoologist takes him in his arms and starts to rub his freckled nose against his.

"I'm sorry, but you need to smell like me before getting in the case," he explains, looking a little concerned about Graves blushing cheeks.

However the man recovers from the shock faster than Newt thought he would and before he can react, Graves makes a deep sound that comes from his throat and it seems like a purr.

The auror growls pleased and leans even closer to Newt, only to start nuzzling his neck. Newt shivers involuntary; he hasn't met anyone so eager to follow one of his instructions, even Jacob looked reluctant that time when he asked him to put the helmet.

"Newt," Graves gasps and the wizard is not sure why, but he can't help but blush at the way his name sounds coming from the other's lips.

"I think that's enough," he says and pulls away from Graves.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, but Newt shakes his head and smiles.

"It's okay."

***

Newt can't help but tell Graves every single one of the creatures names while they're feeding them. Fortunately, the creatures seems to accept Graves presence due to Newt's body language and the fact that he's constantly around him.

He can't be sure, but at least the auror looks interested in everything Newt's saying and ask a few questions afterwards.

It's only when they get out of the case that Graves tells Newt something that surprises him.

"I'm gonna try to change MACUSA's view about magical creatures. I'll try to protect them as much as I can."

That's when Newt feels his heart jump oddly inside his chest and basically wraps himself around the Director.

"Thank you," he breathes and experiences that unique happiness that he just feels when manages to save a creature.

Despite of what happened, Newt starts to think Percival Graves is a good man after all.

***

The Director of Magical Security returns to MACUSA and although he still as strict as always, he actually does smile more often.

He also begins to bring Newt to cases and crime scenes for the magizoologist to give an opinion, if they suspect the case involves a magical creature somehow.

He stills gets worried and is very protective of Newt if they're trying to bring a criminal down, but at least he seems to trust in Newt's abilities more.

And when they're inside MACUSA, they spend most of the time in Graves' office. Newt finds the place comfortable, more now than ever because the Director adapted the room and it's filled with books about magical creatures, Newt's documents and his favourite type of tea.

Graves keeps helping with his creatures and learns all of their names. They start to like him and even Pickett jumps over his shoulder and stays with him while Newt is with Tina and Queenie.

Also, Newt discovers Graves is a good company; the wizard makes an effort to read about magical creatures and they both come up with ideas to change the wizarding world's vision about them.

He's so happy he starts to forget the real reason he's in there.

But then Charlotte gets sick.

***

The Erumpent is laying on the ground, she doesn't move, but breathes regularly which makes Newt feel a little better.

He kneels beside her and caresses her tiny ears. The creature looks at him and breathes.

Graves finds him minutes later, he doesn't speak until he's close enough.

"What happened to Charlotte?" He asks and Newt's lips quirk up because the auror sounds genuinely worried.

"She's sad," Newt explains. "She's weak because she hasn't been eating enough."

He blinks back the tears and keeps caressing her, knowing her sickness is because of the time she has spent away from home.

"Do you know why?"

"She misses Africa," he tells him. "She feels alone because she hasn't found a mate yet. I... I was going to take her there, but..."

Newt bites his lip and doesn't say anything else; they both know.

Graves helps him to give her some water, but the Erumpent refuses to eat. When they get back to Graves' office, the auror takes Newt's hand in his and whispers a spell while pointing his wand to his palm. Newt recognizes the spell.

So he knows what Graves is about to say before the wizard opens his mouth.

"You're free," he hears Graves mumble. Newt stares at him almost in shock, his voice is hurt, but he doesn't look back.

Newt wants to thank him, but when he takes a step forward the auror shakes his head and meets his eyes just for a second; he looks crushed.

"Please go, I need to talk to Madam President about this."

"But..."

"Please," Graves waves a hand and the door opens. He's so tense Newt knows he doesn't want to talk or listen to him. "Before I change my mind."

"Thanks," he says anyway and walks away, because Charlotte needs him.


	7. Even as he fades from view

It's something nice, what Newt has done for them. Before he left, he managed to talk to every single one of Graves' aurors and after giving them a long lecture about werewolves and their history in their society, he scolded at them for being so insensitive.

And honestly... after hearing all Newt had to say that day, Tina agreed with him. It's not that she's making excuses, but none of them knew much about werewolves and... yes, they were afraid. They also had no idea that behavior affected Graves so much, but it must've been obvious since their boss was also very much human.

So... They're trying to get it right this time; they start to forget their silly fear and treat their boss as they did before. Graves notices the change and seems to like it, but the thing is...

It's not enough.

Tina notices her boss doesn't smile anymore, at least not like he used to do when Newt was around. He works even harder than he's used to and no one has been able to convince him to rest more often. Tina wonders that's his method to avoid nightmares, he must be so tired when he returns home he sleeps without dreams.

"It's not that," Queenie tells her when they're having dinner at their apartment. Tina rolls her eyes, she has told her sister many times she should try to avoid getting in other people's minds. But she just shakes her head and waits, because the truth is that she's curious. "He does it because he doesn't want to miss Newt. Mr Graves works hard to keep his mind somewhere else, but it doesn't work."

Tina nods, she understands, she has seen it. She doesn't need to be a legilimens like Queenie to realize how much her boss misses him.

***

Mr Graves starts to ask Tina about Newt; he knows she's the only one he writes to. It's still puzzles Tina because clearly both men care for one another and they always ask about the other to her instead to writing each other.

It's honestly ridiculous.

And they both have the stupid idea the other doesn't want to do anything with the other, no matter how many times Tina tries to convince them otherwise.

So she sighs and explains her boss that Newt is very much okay and happy to be in Africa with his Erumpent.

"Charlotte," Graves says and his lips quirk up for a second before looking completely composed again.

Sometimes Tina just wants to scream out of frustration.

Then, Graves starts to drink tea, Newt's favorite of course. It's not like he doesn't love coffee anymore, he's still drinks it whenever he can... except at night when he's trying to solve a very complicated case, when he's almost alone in the building, that's when he makes himself a cup of tea.

Days after Queenie asks her to give something to her boss, she says it's a gift and it certainly looks like that, but Tina's not sure it's appropriate. Queenie winks at her and assures he'll appreciate it and despite her better judgement she does as she's told.

She still has no idea what it is and doesn't find out right away because Mr Graves doesn't seem eager to open it in front of her. So she goes back to her office and leaves him alone.

Queenie never tells her, so she doesn't find out until three days later, the day she has to take a potion from Mr Graves office and her eyes immediately stare at the frame on her boss' desk; it's a picture of Newt.

At night, when she's ready to head home and just needs to bring her last report, she takes a deep breath before talking to her boss.

"I'm sure he'll come back soon," she blurts out.

And Graves, instead of yelling at her, instead of pretending he doesn't know what she's talking about, he tenses and looks up at her.

"Why would he?" He breathes. "Why would he come back to someone who took his freedom away from him?"

Tina shakes her head, recovering from hearing the pain in her boss' voice.

She's about to say something when Graves cuts her off.

"I need the report, Goldstein," he tells her, like they weren't talking about Newt at all.

She hands it, but doesn't move from her spot.

"Sir, if I may-"

"You are dismissed," he interrupts again with that kind of tone Tina knows very well. So she goes.

But the next letter she sends her friend it's nothing more than a line: 'Come back soon.'

***

Seraphina Picquery knows the Director of Magical Security well enough to know when he's pining and boy is he. She normally doesn't care about her workers love life nor does she make any attempt to help them, but Percival Graves is also her friend, a friend who has suffered enough to keep doing it just because of miscommunication.

So she storms in Graves' office and talks before he can ask her what's she's doing in there.

"I've decided to give you a two week vacation," she announces.

But, because he's an idiot, he's not going to accept a generous offer that easy.

"Is this because of my condition? Do you have complains about my-"

"No, you're one of my best aurors and you know that. Besides, I don't care about you being a werewolf, okay? Now take your days off and thank me later."

"I don't need them, I like to keep with the cases I have," Graves says because he's so stubborn and dumb. "Why would I do with free time?"

Seraphina pinches the bridge of her nose and prays Mercy Lewis for patience.

"I don't know, maybe you should go to Africa?"

Graves lips twitch, he looks like he's being tortured.

"He doesn't want me there."

"No, you don't know that because you haven't asked yet!"

Seraphina takes the photo on his desk and Graves reaches out almost instinctively.

"You have an opportunity to be happy, Percival," she continues. "And if you're still the same auror I met you won't let it slip through your fingers without fighting for it first!"

The Director takes back the picture and caresses the frame with his thumb before looking back at her.

"You're right."

Finally, Seraphina relaxes.

"Great. You can go tomorrow if you-"

Weiss opens the door with a very sudden movement.

"I'm sorry Madam, Sir... But this is important. It's about Grindelwald."


	8. Absence

Newt sighs as he sees Charlotte storming off with the male Erumpent; he's a good mate, strong and capable of taking care of her and their calves when the season arrives. He had to stay with her a few weeks to make sure she could survive in the wild and now that she's mated he has nothing to do there.

Pickett strokes the side of his ear and Newt looks at him, grateful, the bowtruckle knows how he feels at the moment; there is no point in denying his sadness, the feeling is more than familiar now. He has seen so many of his creatures go and even though he knows it's the best for them he can't fight the sorrow that comes with a goodbye.

He wants to go back to New York. And this time it's not because he misses Tina, Queenie or Jacob, of course he does but this time's different, it's because he wants to see Percival Graves again. Tina knows, because Newt couldn't help himself and asked in every single letter he sent Tina if the Director was doing well. She has told him to try and write him to ask directly, but Newt doesn't want to bother him; he's busy and probably doesn't want to talk to him, he's just the wizard he had to keep an eye on during his time at MACUSA.

Maybe someday he'd be back and perhaps he can visit him then, but now he has to continue his research on other part of the world.

And then Tina's last letter arrives. It's odd because it has just one line, Newt tries to ask the owl if he didn't lost anything else on his way and the response is a very offended bite on his finger.

He decides to read the message.

'Come back soon.'

Of course Newt worries, it's weird for Tina to send a letter with just three words, so he makes up his mind, he's going back.

His heart is beating inside his chest, excited. Maybe he has missed Percival more than he thought he did.

***

Percival Graves hates Grindelwald and he never thought he could hate him more, but it turns out he was wrong.

He hates him now more than ever because he thinks him as an obstacle that is keeping him apart from Newt.

And he's afraid; he doesn't want to go to him and discover Newt wants nothing to do with him, which would be perfectly reasonable considering the circumstances the two of them meet. And even though Percival is very much in love with the clueless magizoologist he doesn't expect- he doesn't need Newt to love him back, he just wants to be with him.

He'd take anything Newt wants to give him.

Percival sighs, he reminds himself he has to stay focused, because if what his aurors have found is true, then they're about to capture Grindelwald and his most devoted fanatics.

Except that when they manage to get in the building and start the attack, a group of british aurors join them. Their presence is not unwelcome, even though he knows later they will have to deal with jurisdiction problems and the inevitable discussion of where Grindelwald is going to be imprisoned.

But at the moment their help is all they need to defeat them; it's actually Percival and Theseus Scamander himself who corner the dark wizard and take his wand.

Percival has the sudden impulse of asking the auror about Newt, but he reminds himself Theseus has no idea what Newt was doing in New York, because if he knew he would have cursed Percival the moment their eyes met.

***

Theseus is pacing outside the interrogation room, he's not sure about Madam President's methods, but he's glad the witch allowed him to listen to the whole thing.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks, turning his head towards Picquery. After the corner of his eye, he's watching as Graves approaches Grindelwald. "Are you sure he can stay professional?"

He's not surprised when the President of MACUSA looks almost offended at his question, after all, Percival Graves is the best auror they have. But he has to ask, they need the information and he knows what happened with the Director of Magical Security, he knows he was tortured and turned into a werewolf all because of Grindelwald. It'd be difficult not to try to kill a man who has caused you so much pain.

"I am certain," Picquery doesn't hesitate and Theseus nods, but he's prepared to get in if Graves loses control.

Inside, Grindelwald looks up, sitting in front of a table where Graves puts documents and photographies. The dark wizard smirks and Theseus knows he'll try his best to get on the Director's nerves.

"Look who it is! My favourite wolf," he teases. "Did you miss me, Percival?"

To Graves' credit, the serious expression on his face doesn't change. He keeps staring at Grindelwald and pretends the other hasn't spoken.

The interrogation starts and Graves tries to get a concrete response out of Grindelwald about the rumors surrounding a powerful wand. He presses to make him talk about the murders in Detroit.

Grindelwald just laughs.

The Director points at a particular picture.

"Your followers have begun to traffic with different kind of creatures. I find this an interesting turn of goals."

"Actually, that's just a gift for the lovely british wizard that ruined my plans last year." Grindelwald leans in to look closely to the picture. "I've been told Newton loves magical creatures and I thought this'll be perfect to finally catch his attention. I really want to thank him personally... He's not here, is he? I'd be delighted to see him again."

The dangerous tone in his voice is clear, it's a threat.

"A lovely boy like Newt Scamander, it'd be so easy to break-"

Theseus is so furious, ready to get inside and curse that fucking bastard he doesn't notice the tension in Graves' shoulders.

He doesn't have the time to get inside either, because in the blink of an eye, Graves grabs Grindelwald by the neck and shoves him against the wall.

"If you touch him, I'll tear you apart with my own hands, are we clear?" Graves growls and it seems his reaction takes the other by surprise.

Grindelwald blinks, but recovers quickly.

"Who would've thought?" Grindelwald grins. "You care so much about Newton..."

The pressure on his throat increases.

"Oh, sorry, my bad" the other gasps for air, but doesn't look scared. "I meant that you loved him... Because you do, don't you?"

Graves doesn't say anything and drops Grindelwald as soon as Picquery walks in, followed by Theseus.

"And you seriously think he's going to love you back?" The other laughs, as soon as the air returns to his lungs. "There's no love for broken beasts like you."

***

Once Grindelwald is locked in a cell, Theseus demands to talk to Graves.

The wizard nods and guides him to his office.

"What was that about? Why did Grindelwald say that about Newt?"

After seconds of silence, Graves explains everything; the incident with Newt's Nundu and the events that followed.

Theseus lets Graves finish. He takes a deep breath, walks towards him and punches him in the face so hard the other wizard falls to the ground.

"I don't want you near my brother ever again."


	9. Humanity

The moment Newt walks in MACUSA, his lips quirk up into a full grin, his heart is beating fast at the perspective of seeing Percival Graves again. He can't wait to tell him everything that happened in Africa and how Charlotte finally found her mate.

Something's different though; the people inside are looking at him intently, Newt's usually used to the stares because he knows he's odd, he normally doesn't notice, but this time is too much not to see.

He thinks about asking when his eyes lay on Queenie, before he can even ask, she starts to explain.

"It's because your brother is here, sweetie. And he's very... pissed. Everybody found out about the argument he had with Mr Graves and Madam President."

Newt almost rolls his eyes, almost... because he's too worried to do that, if Theseus finds out about what happened weeks ago, he'll probably be furious.

"He already knows, honey," Queenie confirms. "You have to talk to him."

Yes, but he needs to find Mr Graves first, knowing Theseus is a miracle he didn't kill the Director.

"He's not here," Queenie informs him. "He went home early, remember that today's full moon."

She's right. And Newt knows the last person Mr Graves wants to see is him, but he needs to talk to him as soon as possible. He also wants to keep him company during the transformation, because if he has learned something is that Graves must feel completely alone because of his condition.

Newt wants to be with him.

Queenie smiles and nods, almost like encouraging him to go, but just when he's about to react a point to apparate, two strong arms wrap themselves around his body.

"Little brother."

Well it seems he's going to talk to Theseus first.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. Newt can see clearly the pain in his eyes, he knows he's worried and he's grateful to have a brother that cares about him, but sometimes he seems to forget that Newt isn't five anymore and he can take care of himself.

"I can ask you the same."

"We finally caught Grindelwald."

Grindelwald? The man who's responsible for Graves' pain and suffering?

Newt is not a violent guy, unless he's provoked, but his irritation and frustration rarely escalate to fury, like in that moment.

"I'd like to see him," he says and he almost doesn't recognize his own voice.

"That's not a good idea, honey. You're too emotional at the moment," Queenie tells him. "Remember you have something important to do."

Newt sighs, but offers her a sad smile before nodding.

"I need to see Mr Graves."

"No, you're coming back to England with me," Theseus frowns. "I know what he did to you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you'd have created an international conflict, 'Seus," he breathes, exasperated. "Mr Graves what he thought was the right thing to do at the moment, because he, like so many other wizards, doesn't know anything about magical creatures. And I'm not making excuses for him, because I know it wasn't okay what he did to me, but he's not the first wizard to make a mistake and he won't be the last; everyone does. But he free me, he realized he was wrong and he tried to fix it."

Theseus blinks a couple of times, before looking at the ground.

"I worry, Newt. I worry about you all the time," he confesses.

"I know and I appreciate it. But you have to stop treating me like a child. Because I'm not anymore and I can make my own decisions and if I choose to be with... Percival that I will do."

Theseus sighs, he doesn't look furious anymore, but doesn't look very pleased either. He manages to smile.

"I guess this is your version of 'Hey brother, I met this bloke, I think I'm in love with him and we'll get married soon,' huh?"

"What? No! I'm not- We're not... I mean..." Honestly how things turned like that so quickly. And why is he blushing so hard?

Fine, Newt knows he must've feelings for the auror, but that doesn't mean...

"Yes, you are," Theseus says, like he's suddenly able to hear his thoughts. "So... you're going to see him?"

"Yes."

"Now? Today's full moon..."

"He's taking the potion, I'll be fine." He assures, then adds: "I don't want him to be alone."

"I know, Newt. But listen-"

"I know what I'm doing, I can take care of myself."

Theseus' lips part, probably to argue more, but something seems to change his mind because he closes his mouth again.

He decides to hug him instead.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Of course," Newt says and walks out of MACUSA to find the right place to apparate away.

***

Every time he's in front of a house, Newt remembers the words professor Dumbledore told him once; it's extremely rude to apparate inside someone's house. Although Newt's sure not only is rude but dangerous to apparate in Percival Graves' house, after all the man is an auror and he trusts almost no one.

He knocks; he knows Graves must be tired, he must be feeling the little changes in his body, but the moon's not yet visible in the sky, so he's sure the transformation hasn't started.

"Newt?"

He's not sure who's more surprised, Graves to see him outside at his door or Newt because the Director actually opened it. Then, there's a look of wonder and hope on Graves' eyes and it's so sincere that Newt's heart aches just to see it.

"You came back," it's a broken whisper, so soft and vulnerable that Newt's sure he wasn't supposed to hear it.

"Can I come in?"

The words seem to remind Graves the situation he's in and suddenly the shadows under his eyes darken and the burden that he's always carrying on his shoulders becomes unbearable.

He shakes his head.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I want to," Newt says without hesitation. "I'd like to keep you company."

Graves shivers and his gaze goes up to meet Newt's; there's a single tear coming from his eyes, but it's enough to make him want to hug that man and never let go.

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"Nothing's gonna change between us just because of this. I really want to be with you, to help you."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Trust me."

"Newt, please go before I accept your offer, because you see, I'm selfish and I'd like you to stay."

"That's okay, because I'd like that too... Percy."

Newt doesn't know what does it, but Graves finally gives in and yanks him inside. He pulls him right into a tight embrace and nuzzles his neck.

"Okay, but swear to me you'll use whatever spell you need to if I try to hurt you. Promise me, Newt." He growls.

"Fine. I'll defend myself if you hurt me."

Somehow Graves doesn't seem to pleased with the promise, but doesn't say anything else.

***

The first thing Newt notices is the change in Graves- Percival's breathing. The auror's looking tired, his legs and arms don't respond like they used to do, so Newt decides to help him reach his bedroom.

Percival asks him one more time to go, but he's determined and watches as the Director takes off his clothes and curls up on the bed.

Newt is not worried about himself, he knows how the potion works and is perfect aware that Percival will be weak and most of his rational thoughts will remain with him, but he also knows the potion does absolutely nothing to the pain.

He realizes he was not prepared to watch it, the moment he hears the first groan of pain; Percival shivers and trembles while his body starts to transform; his arms and legs become longer and stronger while his face twist and his skin gets completely covered in fur.

Newt's eyes fill with tears of frustration and sorrow, he's feeling useless by watching. His hate for Grindelwald only grows.

The eyes of the werewolf open and Newt can see the loneliness in that look, he recognizes the beast but also the man in the same body.

The werewolf growls and approaches Newt. He doesn't move, nor does he break eye contact. The beast stares and nuzzles his neck; Newt feels the moment Percival relaxes and falls to his knees before him.

Slowly, his fingers caress his fur. The werewolf collapses completely on the floor and Newt decides to sit next to him.

"I won't leave you, Percy." He promises.

 


	10. Will you stay?

Newt wakes up feeling warm and a little uncomfortable; there's something all over him, a weight on his chest that makes it very difficult for him to breathe.

The last night events come to him in a flash and before he can focus on the body over him, a hand strokes his face.

"Newt, are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" The voice is coming from above and the magizoologist feels fingers touching his cheeks gently; dark eyes looking down at him, roaming over him to search for wounds or injures.

"I'm fine, Percy," he assures and almost laughs because the situation is ridiculous, there's a man over him, worried about him despite that he's the one that just went through a complete transformation and is probably very much exhausted at the moment.

An exhausted, naked man.

Oh...

Newt has never had a problem with the human body; he's a man of science, an expert in magical creatures and anatomy, not human anatomy, but still... He considers the naked human body as something natural, nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of, but... The problem is that he has recently discovered he has feelings for Percival Graves, also he admits he's very much attracted to him (physically) which makes it very hard not to notice the auror exposed skin.

Percival nuzzles his neck and Newt can't help but blush and shiver in response.

"Could you please put some clothes on?" He finally asks, mumbling.

Despite being exhausted, Percival has the energy to chuckle. His laughter is almost contagious, but Newt is still too flustered to function.

"You didn't seem to mind when I was in my werewolf form," he teases; Newt frowns at him, but he's not angry, he's actually glad to see Percival's joyful side again.

"You were covered in fur."

"So you like me more as a wolf..."

Newt pushes him off and shakes his head, trying to hide his smile, but failing miserably.

"Just put something on, Percival!"

The wizards keeps laughing but does as he's told; Newt doesn't know how he still has energy to use wandless magic, but with a wave of his hand clothes appear on him.

He rolls over the bed and wrap himself around Newt; the fear he saw on his eyes the night before is almost gone.

"I think I'm in love with you," he whispers on his neck. The magizoologist takes Percival's head in his hands and pulls him closer. "No... I-I know I'm in love with you."

"Well, that's fine because I'm pretty sure I have fallen for you too, Percy" the words come out before a soft peck on the lips.

"Really?" The tone of the voice is so shocked and those dark eyes that are looking back at him seem so hopeful, Newt has the urge to hug Percival. "Why? After all that I did to you?"

"You seem to focus only on your mistakes. You've always been so hard on yourself, haven't you?" Newt steals another kiss, although it's not really stealing when the other seems eager to kiss back, right? "You were also the one to set me free, remember? And you learned creatures are not evil, they're not as dangerous as you thought."

"So you forgave me."

"Of course I did," Newt fights the impulse to roll his eyes.

Percival grins from ear to ear and takes the other wizard by the waist and pulls him an inch closer.

"Will you stay?"

"Percy, you know I have to travel constantly because of my work and I can't-"

"That's not what I meant," he cuts him off, his fingers finding the way up to his curls. "I would never do that to you... again. I know you have to be with your creatures, to save them, that's part of who you are and I don't want to change it. What I was trying to say is if you can make this your permanent home, keep traveling around the world and then... when you're... done..."

"You want me to come back to you," Newt finishes for him.

Percival nods and then looks alarmed at his own words.

"If you don't want to... It's okay. You should forget that I said that..."

"Percy, listen to me," Newt takes both of his hands and places them over his chest. "I will always come back to you."

***

Theseus doesn't like much the idea of his brother being in a relationship with Percival Graves, but he supposes he can get used to it, at least Newt seems very happy.

Then his baby brother tells him he's going to move in with the auror and Theseus is suddenly not pleased at all. His Newt is not prepared for that and he speaks out loud his thoughts especially to make Percival to listen, but gets very rudely interrupted by Newt.

"Don't mind him, Percy, he's just an overprotective idiot."

"I know. I realized as much when he punched me on the face," Percival comments.

"Telltale" Theseus spits back and glares at the other wizard, but it's too late, Newt has raised from his seat and is now standing before him with his arms crossed.

"You did WHAT?"

Theseus ends up apologizing to Percival.

***

They get married a year after that; Newt gets nervous before the ceremony, but forgets about all his insecurities when his eyes meet Percival's.

Although he doesn't want to admit it, Theseus tears up a little when he hears their vows.

Queenie dances with Jacob, who looks like one of Newt's distant relatives (so distant nobody seems to know him).

Tina and Picquery keep each other company while looking at the husbands with tender looks on their faces.

They spend their honeymoon in Africa, taking care of Charlotte and her beautiful calves as her mate, whom Newt decides to name him Timothy, watches over all of them like he just decided Percival and Newt are now part of the family.

Percival leans to kiss his husband on the lips and Newt sighs because honestly he couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovelies!
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and the kudos!!! I really hope you liked the story.
> 
> I read you all later! 
> 
> Kisses and hugs for all of you!


End file.
